Tragic Anniversary
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Not one creature, human or animal thinks of the consequences when they perform a crime, they don't think of those it affects, they don't think of what may happen in the long run, so why did I have to do it…and was it truly worth it to see my mate's heart break before my eyes?


Theodore Seville, with his blond, brownish mixed fur and jade colored eyes wearing a green prison jumpsuit which he had been in five days sighed while rubbing his paws over his temples; he needed a cigarette, bad.

The eighteen year old chipmunk scowled as the door opened, him being in the interrogation room, or more importantly, in a police station, for theft to be more precise.

As the door opened, a female chipmunk with beautiful brown fur and icy blue eyes who wore a silver t-shirt with animal-sized black jeans walked in with a male chipmunk that had darker brown fur with amber eyes and a red colored sweater with a large yellow A in the middle and dark blue jeans, scoffing at the chipmunk before them.

After the two, another female chipmunk with blond fur and emerald colored eyes wearing a black t-shirt with two white angels on both sides and blue jeans followed them as a male chipmunk with gray smoke colored eyes and brown fur wearing a blue sweater with black pants stepped in with her.

Another female chipmunk entered after the male, a lighter shade of brown fur covered her entire body as matching perfectly with her hazel nut colored eyes, and she sighed loudly looking at the animal who sat in a lone silver chair across from them.

"So? What did our lawyer say? Is Charlie Smith going to find me a way out of this mess or what?" Theodore growled lightly making the male with amber eyes scoff once more.

"What, Alvin?" he snapped as Alvin rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you think, Theo? You stole the diamond necklace in plain sight. Not only had the security cameras spotted you, three eye witnesses saw you as well. He's saying three years minimum without parole; what the hell were you thinking?!" Alvin, Theodore's older brother shouted glaring at the jade eyed male who rolled his eyes, and draped his left arm over the chair.

"So I got caught, what do you want, a medal for figuring that out, Sherlock?" Theodore answered back calmly forcing the chipmunk to take a threatening step towards him, about to slap that calm frown off his face but was held back by the other male, Simon, the middle child of the litter.

"Calm down Alvin, Theo here is just—"

"Just what, Si? Putting up a tough attitude so I can confess to all of you while I start weeping and having a snot running face for the camera on the other side of the window? Nah…I know what I did, and I don't regret it."

"Don't regret it?! What the fuck are you talking about that you don't regret it? You stole from a jewelry store, Theodore Seville, in plain fucking sight!" the female with ice colored eyes snarled as the chipmunk's cocky grin towards his brothers' smile faltered and he sighed.

"Britt, you know I did it for y—"

"For me? So you think stealing a five thousand dollar diamond necklace in plain sight was going to impress me, Theodore Seville?! Well guess what, bastard, your dead wrong. I…I can't believe this shit, Teddy!" Brittany Miller shouted in rage making Theodore lose his 'cool' act of confidence completely as he looked to the right of him, where the one way window rested.

"You, you said—"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, SEVILLE!" she roared, about three seconds away from slapping the chipmunk in the face, her boyfriend's face to be exact who she had been with for the past three years.

Simon sighed loudly, pinching two clawed fingers in between the bridge of his nose as he shook his head while looking at his mate beside him, Jeanette Miller for her input making her she shake her head in disgust, lashing her tail in anger.

"Look, what I did was fucked up, ok but—"

"But what, Theo? You think just because you're a famous singing, dancing chipmunk you can do whatever you want?! Well your wrong, take it from me bro, you don't want to end up in jail…you already been put in handcuffs," Alvin screamed making Theodore close his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You got a cigarette?" he asked softly causing Alvin's mouth to drop open, more in shock then annoyance at his words being ignored.

"Do I got a…..We are trying to help you from this shit Theo, and all you want is to get your damn nicotine because your stressed with the shit you—"

"I did not ask for a feedback on my poor choice Alvin, do you have a cigarette or not?" Theodore interrupted coldly making the male grit his fangs in fury as Simon stepped forward, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Red 100's, taking one out along with a green lighter, obviously Theodore's from his sweater.

He slid it across the silver table that separated them which the chipmunk caught in his paws, putting the cigarette in his mouth, he lit it with the orange flame from the lighter then sliding the lighter back to his brother, took a long drag before blowing out gray smoke from his mouth making the green eyed female, Eleanor Miller shake her head with a soft sigh.

Holding the smoke in his left paw, he raised an eyebrow at Eleanor who glared back in annoyance that her best friend, who she has known for fifteen years was still poisoning his lungs and increasing his chance for lung cancer like he has been since he started three years ago.

"Ready to talk?" Alvin snarled before he felt a warm, gentle paw hold his right before he intertwined them without hesitation knowing how his mate, Eleanor felt but was trying not to be caring and loving as his mate was, his little brother needed force from him and he would be more then glad to show it.

"Yeah, I am…..just one question Alvin….how's parole doing for you?" Theodore answered back with a smirk as Alvin rushed towards the smart ass acting chipmunk but was held firmly by Simon gripping his left shoulder firmly as Eleanor applied painful paw-holding force to his making him wince but ignore it, to angered by his brother's question to care.

"It's an honest question, Al…don't know why you're upset. You told me you don't want me to see what prison is like, I figured I'd learn from someone who has been there for the past year as of this year, for, what was it…oh yes, assaulting a police officer during a fight with a college kid?" Theodore's voice devoid of any emotion as Alvin growled back, still hazed with anger that came from the young chipmunks words.

"It was hell, if you must really know. I did not start that fight, you know that, and it was an accident that I hit the officer. I regret what I did…but I can't change the past." He spoke as Theodore nodded, taking another drag of his cigarette before flicking the ashes on the table, his eyes not leaving his eldest brother's whose were narrowed in rage.

"Theodore, why did you do it? I mean this is just like the time you got that evil skeleton snake tattoo with red eyes and a cigar in its mouth on your right hip when you were sixteen but ten times worse, you're in serious trouble Theodore; don't you think you owe your family and your mate an explanation?" Jeanette whispered calmly, tears sliding down her furred face as the male sighed loudly, taking another drag of his cigarette before he smashed it on the table, putting it out but allowing the odor to be scented throughout the small, bland room.

"Fine….you all seriously wants to know what happened?" Theodore spoke calmly looking into Brittany's eyes as all five nodded.

"I fucked up, OK….I, I don't know, I wanted some sort of excitement in my life….all I do is cook, sing, dance, and—"

"Cut the bullshit and tell the truth, Theo!" Eleanor's sharp, angry voice made the chipmunk pause as he frowned; his eyes narrowed looking his best friend in the eyes.

"I am telling the truth, Ellie, I would not lie to you…any of you." He growled causing Alvin to roll his eyes.

"Something wrong, Alvin!" Theodore's harsh, angry tone caused the red sweater chipmunk to jump as he bared his fangs before speaking.

"It's just…..what happened to the young, happy and caring about all type of creatures little brother I used to know, huh? Where did that, Theodore Seville go?" he asked softly before Theodore slammed his paws on the table in outrage, the put out cigarette to the left of him blowing off the table onto the gray ground from the sudden gust of air.

"You mean the eight year old sunshine and rainbow kid who you accused of being gay when he was twelve? He's gone, and I'm in his place now, Alvin! I'm an adult now, and I learned that the world is a very cold, cruel place. I'm not a child anymore, you bastard, I—"

"And what makes you think you're an adult?! It certainly can't be smoking and stealing shit from hard working people. An adult, human or animal, would NEVER do that! An adult would work hard to earn that money to give to his girlfriend for their anniversary, not steal it in plain sight. You're not an adult, Theo, you're a criminal, just like the rest of the world. So great job, Teddy, you're just like your brother, only difference is….you are empowered by your crime and feel no remorse from it, and you're certainly not my little brother who would do the right thing….I don't know who you are. Here's your fucking cigarettes." Simon shouted in rage, having had enough of his little brother's shit.

He tossed the pack and the lighter to Theodore, who caught them just barely, and without a word slammed open the door and stomped out of the room, leaving a distressed Jeanette to run after her angered mate.

Theodore's eyes trailed down, shame showing on his face from his brother's heated words before he looked up, seeing Alvin's eyes trail after Simon and Jeanette's departing figures before they snapped back to his youngest brother across from him.

"You know, it takes a lot and I mean a LOT to make Si so angry. I hope you're happy, Theodore, you know how Simon is with grudges. I'll see you in court two weeks from now; have fun figuring out what the hell you're going to do for the next three years in a small, windowless, cold cell." Alvin spat before he too turned and walked away without a word, leaving only his 'best friend' and his mate in the room as he held in head in his paws, his tail flickering nervously and in angst of his last words to his blood family.

"Y…you won't abandon me, will you girls?" the chipmunk whispered, tears on the corner of his eyes and threatening to slid down his furry face as Eleanor sighed loudly.

"Theo….you really, really hurt Dave, he's heartbroken and last night Alvin and Simon had to get him from a bar because he was drunk off his ass, apparently crying to the bartender about his youngest son turning to nothing short of, well….a monster." She spoke calmly, as she watched the chipmunk close his eyes, sadden by the news that his ever loving, gentle and never judgmental 'father' would ever go so far as to resort to alcohol.

"Teddy….Theodore, you're my best friend and I would never leave you, you're like my brother but right now…I don't want anything to do with you." Eleanor said before she turned her head away and with those last words, walked out the door to comfort the others.

The room was filled with nothing but silence as Theodore's 'tough munk' attitude shattered completely in front of his mate as he wept, not even caring that she was seeing him cry than the last time, almost four years ago when he had lost a tan furred, brown eyed female puppy he had that was given to him by Dave, the poor dog known as Becky who had gotten ran over by a car on accident as Theodore went to get the mail.

"Everything is falling apart around me." He cried, his words breaking Brittany's heart as she swallowed the spittle in her throat and wiped the tear that was appearing in her right eye with a paw as she sighed softly before she walked towards him and taking his right paw in her left whispered into his ear.

"You'll never lose me, Teddy….ever. I'll always love you…with all my heart." She said as he lifted his tear stained face and with as much passion as she could, kissed the only anchor he had left in his life…for now.

Pulling away from the breathtaking kiss, Brittany wiped the tears from her mate's eyes, kissed his lips and holding her paw on his own for five more minutes, she kissed his nose, winked at him from her right eye and with a promise she would write to him when he was in jail, left his side.

Theodore Seville, while knowing that his deed had very seriously setbacks, smiled and getting a cigarette out of his pack, lit it before deeply inhaling then exhaling out his mouth, the nicotine, despise affecting his health, helped him calm down before he whispered the words he had been wanting to tell his love before she left.

"Happy three year anniversary, Brittany Miller…I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Very, very special thanks to Heavens-Angel96 for editing, she's a damn genuis whose stories are ten times better then my own and deserve so much love, thanks Heavens, you rock:P**


End file.
